


藏狐攻略

by Harian



Category: porduce 101 japan
Genre: M/M, 川尻莲 - Freeform, 木全翔也 - Freeform, 鹤房汐恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harian/pseuds/Harian
Relationships: 木全翔也/川尻莲 鹤房汐恩/川尻莲
Kudos: 14





	1. 初遇

木全翔也，主业大学生，副业捉妖师，此时经历了人生第一大难事。

现在狐狸精拍gv是合法的吗？

最近自己隔壁搬来了新的邻居，木全翔也本来没有当回事，但是这几天隔壁传来的妖气越来越重，还经常伴随着奇奇怪怪的声音，令自己格外的警惕。

由于自己的人生信条是“妖不害人，我不灭妖”，终于在半夜两点的时候，木全翔也忍不住了，伴随着隔壁浓重的妖气，还有人叫的那么奇怪，他一下子警惕了起来，以往的经验告诉自己有妖精在害人。

站在了邻居家的门前，木全翔也偏过头去，凝神细听了起来

“啊……嗯……好痛……拿…..拿出去啊”

木全翔也听到对方痛苦的声音，直接破门而入冲了进去。

说没有被眼前的景象吓到那是骗人的，两台巨大的打光灯晃的木全翔也睁不开眼睛，等视线适应了这强烈的光感之后，他才发现一个白净模样的男生，裤子脱了一半，正爱抚着身下更为小巧的男生，床的周围摆放着一台摄像机，还有两个穿着衣服的男人对着床上正在进行性爱的两个人拍照。

大平祥生表示自己委屈，巨委屈，好不容易各种跟导演套近乎才赢得了这次和川尻前辈合作的机会，结果在听到“嘭”的一声后，自己早泄了……天知道自己为了这次和莲桑的合作准备了多久！

“你们这边有妖气”

川尻莲在听到对方说妖这个字的时候就吓得一哆嗦，怎么办怎么办听妈妈说要是被捉妖师发现就会被打回原形，好不容易修炼了三百年才幻化了人形，自己不要再重新修炼啊！

被过度惊吓的耳朵和尾巴会慢慢显露出来，在感觉到自己的的耳朵和尾巴慢慢幻化出来的时候，川尻莲特别想逃跑，但自己还裸着身子，祥生还在自己体内，令川尻莲不敢有再多的动作。

“川尻前辈…你…耳朵……”

眼前一瞬间的变化不仅没有吓到大平祥生，反而令祥生更硬了起来，对方楚楚可怜的看向自己，眼角还红着，头顶的耳朵跟着抽噎一下一下的动着，比起刚刚在床上的莲，此时的莲更令大平祥生心动了。

木全翔也一脸认真的蹙起了眉，口中清叱一声，手中的道符骤然化作一道流光，眨眼间飞速贴在了那妖魅者的头上。

川尻莲还没有来的及反应过来，就发现自己已经被打回了原形，不但被打回了原形，还动不了了，不仅动不了，还不能说话！

木全翔也上前将那狐狸精捏住脖子上的肉拎了起来，在一片惊讶中走了出去。

现在川尻莲有点崩溃，距离自己被带到另一个地方已经过去了一个小时了，对方盯着自己已盯了一个小时了，自己保持一个姿势也已经一个小时了。

“大哥？能不能给个痛快”

最终川尻莲忍不住了开口问道

“我才19岁”

“那…小弟弟，你说句话？”

“你刚刚是在吸取人类的精气，祸害人类“

“可是只是很小一部分，他睡一觉就好了”

川尻莲见对方又陷入了沉思，继续解释道：“我需要精气，他需要抒发欲望，我们俩都需要gv演员这份工资，公司也需要靠我们赚钱，小弟弟你看，这样百利而无一害，我不算祸害人类“

“嗯，那你走吧“

川尻莲有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，怀疑的看了看对方，发现对方面无表示，只是呆呆的看着前方，才迟疑的下了地，准备向前走去。

在走到门口的时候川尻莲又垂头丧气的折了回来。

“我不走了，你还是把我打回原形吧“

“为什么“

“我的工作被你弄丢了，以后谁还敢雇我，我是住在公司给的宿舍里的，现在我连住的地方都没了，我还不能回家，一回家就要被逼着结婚，你还是把我打回原形把，等我在修练个二百年，到时候别人都忘记我了，我又能重新工作了“

“好“

对方说完表情就严肃了起来，嘴巴开始动了起来。

川尻莲本来就只是说了些丧气话，好让对方可怜可怜自己，结果没想到对方真的要动手，在对方刚念出第一个符文到时候，川尻莲也不管对方是谁了，上前就捂住了对方的口。

木全翔也上一秒还在念咒，下一秒瞳孔骤然印出了川尻莲放大的脸，眉头一皱，想也不想一巴掌拍了过去。

“嗷呜～”

川尻莲还没反应过来，自己就以极快的速度被弹了出去，软绵绵的贴在了沙发上。

被弹在沙发上的时候，川尻莲这才醒悟过来自己还裸着。

“你…能不能给我件衣服…”

木全翔也上下扫了他一眼，起身在衣柜里翻了好久，最后递出了一件黑漆漆的衣服给他。

“有没有别的颜色的…这件好丑”

“没有”

明明就有！明明自己看到衣柜里还有白色的灰色的！但看到对方那没有表情的脸，只得气鼓鼓的穿上了那黑漆漆的衣服。

看到自己穿上之后，木全翔也那没有表情的脸才稍微有了点变化，川尻莲还没有反应过来，只见对方双手一挥，四肢居然不听使唤的自己动了起来，万分僵硬且别扭的朝门走去。

“哦，忘了告诉你，这件衣服有点法力，只听我的话，现在请你出去”

木全翔也本以为事情已经结束了，但是在第二天自己开门去上课的时候，直挺挺到倒下自己脚边的狐狸精倒是把自己吓了一跳。

“你怎么还不走？”

“我穿上这件衣服之后根本离不开这栋房子一百米之外！这件衣服还根本脱不下来！而且我敲了一晚上的门你没有听到吗！”

“没有”

等木全翔也在教室里坐下来之后，发现那只小狐狸坐在了自己旁边。

…

什么情况

“你怎么还不走”

“你有在听我今早说的话吗！我的腿不听我使唤，没有办法离开你一百米啊！”

“哦”

川尻莲只觉得眼前这个脑子可能有点不好使，自己都这样了，对方还跟个没事人一样

“哟，翔也今天来的挺早啊，你旁边这个白毛怪人谁啊”

听到这声音就知道是鹤房汐恩，懒得给他眼神回答道：“狐狸精“

“不是狐狸精，是藏狐精，也不是怪人，虽然是白毛没错“川尻莲低声抱怨道。

“切，我才不信这是狐狸精，哪有这么丑的狐狸精”

“我都说了我不是狐狸精，是藏狐精，我们藏狐都长这个样子，在我们藏狐家族，我长得还挺好看的”

“哇你这样的算长得好看，那我这样的是不是得….对吧，哥帅吧”

看着对方得意洋洋，一脸得瑟的样子，实在是不忍心打击对方，默默的说道：“我们藏狐家族没有眼睛这么大的，你如果在外星人家族，肯定是最帅的。”

鹤房汐恩气不过，上手捏住了对方的脸颊，却没想到对方的脸颊意外的柔嫩，令鹤房汐恩爱不释手，忍不住用力捏了几下。

“快，说哥帅“

“泥…溯……“

鹤房汐恩这才满意的的松开了手，朝木全翔也问去：“你怎么带妖精来上课了“

“他自己跟来的“

……

川尻莲深刻的怀疑，这个捉妖师，从头到尾都没有听自己讲过的每一个字。

“喂你叫什么名字啊！“

“原来狐狸精也有男的吗，那你们勾引的是女生吗？

“你这样能勾引得到吗？“

“你给我变个身看呗“

川尻莲现在觉得自己快要被对方逼疯了，鹤房汐恩不仅会问自己一长串奇奇怪怪的东西，还会对自己动手动脚，一会摸摸自己的脸，一会揉揉自己的头，还时不时搂着自己的腰，就在自己要去挠这个眼前人的时候，自己的双腿又不受控制的动了起来。

哦，好像下课了，那个捉妖师走了，跟着对方出了校门之后七曲八拐，经历了各种小胡同，终于在一家看起来阴阴森森的门口停住了。

意料之外的店的里面布置的还挺温馨，暖黄色的灯照耀在了木全翔也的脸上，对方俊秀的脸庞，挺立的五官令川尻莲看的面红耳赤的，还别说，这个捉妖师还挺好看的。

“翔也好久没来了啊，还带了一只藏狐？是新养的宠物吗？”

川西拓实朝着一脸漠然的木全翔也说完之后，见对方还在发呆不回答，便自觉没趣的开始逗跟着对方旁边的这只小藏狐。

“你好呀，小藏狐~”

“你……你好！”

川尻莲发誓，要不是看在对方张这么帅的份上，自己绝对不对搭理这个管自己叫宠物的人。

“小藏狐为什么跟着这个没情趣的冰块呀，他又不爱说话还没有心，还经常发呆，整个人无聊极了啊。”

说的对！说的对极了！果然长得帅的人说出来的话也好听！

木全翔也不满的皱起了眉，果然是狐狸精，走到哪里勾到哪里，看着正在调戏狐狸精的川西拓实，没好气的朝对方说：“你卖给我的衣服有问题，就狐狸精身上穿的这件衣服，他脱不下来了，还不能离我一百米之外。“

“人家有正儿八经的名字，叫川尻莲，你可以喊他莲桑，你老喊人家叫狐狸精多不尊重啊“

对啊对啊！川尻莲再次在内心疯狂点头！帅哥你说的每一句话我怎么都这么爱听！

“衣服……否则我就投诉你“

“这衣服没有问题，是你用错了，给坠入魔道的妖穿呢，会束缚对方的行为，并且听你控制，为你所用，会慢慢消耗调对方的魔性，但是给好妖用呢，就可以说是情趣衣服了，怎么样试过了吗？这件衣服可以幻化成各种款型的哦”

“哦对了这件衣服想要脱下来就只能你亲手脱哦”

看着对方一脸愤恨却无处发泄的样子，川西拓实得意的笑了笑。

“什么时候会失效”

“一个月”

在得到答案之后，木全翔也便气冲冲的离开了，川尻莲只得抬起自己不受控制的腿，根治离开了，临走还朝帅哥店长挥了挥手拜别了。


	2. 吃醋

又回到对方的公寓了，不过这次没有被赶到门外站着，是在门里面了

“你就…先住这吧”

川尻莲看着对方指了指猫窝旁边的纸箱子，旁边还有一只猫一脸鄙视的看着自己。

“我不是猫，也不是狐狸，是藏狐，我不会睡纸箱子的”

“那就沙发？”

“好…沙发好…”

安排完之后川尻莲就看对方回到了卧室，之后一整天都没有出来，于是自己就在没有被子，勉强有个抱枕当枕头的沙发上睡了。

没有被子的情况下就是会很早被冻醒，醒来了之后发现时间还早，本着自己妈妈说的“要懂得感恩”这句话，最终川尻莲决定跑去厨房，准备早饭感谢对方的收留。

好香啊…

是什么味道…

然后木全翔也就被这香喷喷的煎蛋味道给香醒了。

抬头看了看床头柜上的闹钟

才六点…

木全翔也本来想继续睡，但耐不住自己那不争气的胃对美食的诱惑，还是从床上趴了起来。

一出卧室门就看到桌子上摆放了两份早餐，而那只狐狸精正在厨房里不知道干什么，还哼着小曲儿，毛茸茸的大尾巴还跟着节奏一摇一摆，木全翔也盯着对方不停动来动去的尾巴看，以极大毅力才克制住自己想要摸上一把的想  
法。

“呀，你醒啦~没有经过你的同意就动用了你的厨房不好意思呀，我做了早餐”川尻莲笑嘻嘻的朝着对方说去，眼睛弯弯的眯成了一条缝，显得可爱极了。

“我没有吃早餐的习惯，不过谢谢”虽然这么说着，木全翔也还是坐了下来吃起了早餐。

好吃！好好吃！原来就只是简单和土司还有牛奶就可以这么好吃吗，木全翔也瞬间后悔自己那些年错过的早餐。

时间过得说快不快，说慢也不慢，短短半个月的时间，木全翔也倒是越来越习惯身边有只小藏狐的生活了，每天早上醒来就有早餐吃，午餐也不必去挤学校食堂那难吃的饭菜了，有小藏狐做的便当，晚上还有小藏狐的晚餐，除了  
吃，木全翔也觉得时不时有个人在自己身边叽叽喳喳也挺好的，唯一的缺憾就是自己总是反应慢了半拍。

最近几天，木全翔也发现了身边的藏狐好像有点不对劲了，脸色总是苍白的，看起来有气无力，瘦瘦弱弱的，彷佛一阵风就能把他给刮跑一样，而且最关键的是对方这几天做的饭，要不就是没熟，要不就算糊了。

木全翔也想一个至少好几百岁的妖怎么着也能照顾好自己吧。于是便也没有放在心上。

但是之后在听到鹤房汐恩和川尻莲的对话的时候，那种自己从未感受到的情绪突然冒了出来，心口里像堵着东西一般，怎么也出不去。

“喂，小狐狸，你最近几天怎么跟个病秧子一样”

川尻莲睁眼看了看一直骚扰自己的外星人小哥，将脸换了个方向继续枕着自己的胳膊闭目养神了。

鹤房汐恩一看对方不理自己，便一直戳对方的腰“喂，为什么不理我！“

终于被对方逼得无奈了，坐了起来，恶狠狠的盯着对方问“干什么！“

川尻莲觉得自己应该是个挺凶的表情，但碍于自己身娇体弱和自己一直变不了声的小奶音，虽然气势挺凶，但又奶又娇的声音像极了撒娇，令川尻莲脸瞬间就红了起来。

“你最近怎么了？生病了？“

“没有“

“那是怎么了？“

“你不会理解的，是我们藏狐精的问题。“

“你瞧不起我是不是！你说出来我肯定能帮你！“

看着对方一脸气愤填膺的样子，川尻莲只好说道：“我们狐族以吸食人的精气为生，而我有半个月没有吸食人的精气了，马上就要成为第一只因为缺失精气而饿死的藏狐了，你要帮我吗？“

“好啊！我这么年轻体壮的，精气多的是，随便你吸。“鹤房汐恩一口答应了下来。

“你不是嫌弃我丑吗，怎么还……愿意抱我？“

“谁要抱你了，你不是要吸食我的……”话一出口，鹤房汐恩就明白了对方说的是什么意思了，霎那间红了耳朵，但碍于面子，转而说道：“大丈夫一言既出，驷马难追，我说了要帮你就要帮你，今晚跟我回家，我帮定你了！”

“真的？！”

看着面前这只小狐狸充满崇拜的眼神，瞬间令鹤房汐恩心情大好，骄傲的点了点头说“那当然”

对！就是这段对话，令木全翔也的心口像被什么堵住了一样，闷的难受，但转念一想，反正这只小狐狸也去不成汐恩家，只能跟着自己回家，这么一想自己心中那块烦闷就消失不见了。

想法很美好，现实很残酷，也不知道这只狐狸精给鹤房汐恩下了什么蛊，鹤房汐恩又来威胁自己，虽然巴拉巴拉说了一大堆，但总结下来就是今晚你不让川尻莲来我家，你就死定了之类的。

于是木全翔现在就出现在了鹤房汐恩的家里，被川尻莲反客为主，又给自己打开了电视看，又放了一堆零食在自己脚边让自己吃。

……

但是，该听到的木全翔也还是听的一清二楚，从卧室里传出来的似有似无的娇喘声,和啪啪啪的拍打声，将自己的心口挠的是又急又痒的，本来香脆可口的薯片也索然无味，在听到隔壁传来了一个短促的叫声之后，木全翔也彻底  
忍不住了，自己胯下的欲望已经挺立了起来，仅凭隐隐约约传来的几声娇喘，就能让自己硬的发疼。

在下半身主导上半身的时刻，就算是木全翔也这个看似天性寡淡的捉妖师，也控制不了自己的欲望，在万分纠结之下还是屈服于自己的欲望，将手探入了自己双腿中间。

对方那娇媚到骨子里的声音彷佛无限放大重播一样，在木全翔也的耳边环绕着，久久不曾消失，最终缴械投降。

发泄完之后，木全翔也才发现自己下半身一片狼藉，连忙抽起了桌子上的卫生纸，将自己收拾完毕，等着他们两个人出来。

哪能想到，木全翔也不仅没有等到他们俩出来，声音还越来越大，隐隐约约听到汐恩说自己又硬了，敢情这都第二波了？

木全翔也越来越郁闷，更后悔同意这事了，更后悔将那件法衣变成了白袜子，想到川尻莲穿着白袜子的腿搭在鹤房汐恩的肩膀上，木全翔也就觉得自己又开始了胸闷气短。

好在自己快看完两部电影的时候，两个人终于出来了，此时的川尻莲面色红润，整个人都活力四射，洋溢着三百岁的老年人不该有的青春，木全翔也看到川尻莲这么快乐霎那间心口竟然开始痛了起来。

这是……什么感觉……

“哇，翔也好过分！这么浓重的麝香味绝对得一个多月没有解决过了，竟然这么浪费了也不给我”

“什么！你和翔也做过？”

川尻莲表示，自己迟早有一天被鹤房汐恩搞死，只不过以前是被干死被烦死，倒没有想到会被对方吓死。

“你干嘛突然大声！我一直以为修道之人是不能有欲望的，就没有问过，早知道就直接找翔也了，他肯定比你温柔！“

鹤房汐恩一听便不高兴了，一脸的不开心说：“也不知道是谁刚刚在床上叫的那个浪，反正哥绝对让你爽到了，以后就来找我，不准找翔也。”

“回家！”

本来木全翔也只是在抑郁在自己的小世界里，商讨着自己心口的痛感是从哪里来的，但听到自己面前这两人打情骂俏般的对话之后，一直以来不怎么有愤怒感的自己突然有了觉得愤然，丢下了两个字便一脸阴沉的走了。


	3. 入冬

刚入冬的天格外的冷，木全翔也因为被嫉妒侵占了理智，导致自己从鹤房汐恩公寓里出来的时候忘记穿外套了。

川尻莲看着走在自己前面，明明冻的发抖却还是硬撑着保持冷脸的木全翔也，不觉有些可爱。

在两个人走到公寓楼下的时候，川尻莲就感受到了木全翔也的家里有一股强大的法力存在着，刚想惊醒一下木全翔也，却在看到对方皱着眉头表情严肃的时候，止住了自己马上要说出口的话。

木全翔也的公寓里灯火通明，法力将自己隔离在了公寓门口，木全翔也让自己等在门外，川尻莲几次想要冲破法阵，但自己修为尚浅，几次都没有成功，只好趴在门口注意着门里面的一举一动。

没一会儿，川尻莲就听到了门里传来呵斥声，和木全翔也一声声透露着歉意的声音。

什么情况…

在川尻莲十分焦灼的等待的时候，一位老者走了出来，满脸鄙视的上下打量了一下川尻莲，便走了出去。

在那位老者离开的时候，川尻莲便冲到了公寓里。

公寓里没有任何变化，唯一有变化的就是木全翔也那微微泛红的眼角。

“翔也…怎么了”

对方并没有回答，只是淡淡的往向了自己，便回到了卧室，之后再也没有出来过。

从这次之后川尻莲就感觉对方开始刻意的躲避自己了，除了会吃自己做的早饭晚饭便当之外，而且明明同住一个屋檐下，木全翔也已经三天没有跟自己讲话了。

“到底发生了什么，你为什么不理我了！“川尻莲终于忍不住了，在对方一回家就想跑进卧室的时候，拦在了对方前面。

“我好像…喜欢上你了”

川尻莲长这么大还是第一次收到告白，他直抒情意的表白让川尻莲从脸颊红到了耳后根。尾巴也不由自主的冒了出来，欢快的摇摆着。

“你是……喜欢我吗？”

木全翔也最终无奈的叹了口气说“这是错的，我不能喜欢你啊！那天那位老者是我师傅，你说的对，我们修道之人是不能有欲望的…我一次又一次的犯忌最终招来了我师傅…”

“很好！我刚好也不喜欢你！“

还没有等木全翔也说完，对方就打断了自己的话，在听到对方的不喜欢之后，木全翔也觉得自己未说完的话根本没有必要再说出口了。

我一次又一次的犯忌最终招来了我师傅，我深知我无法放弃你，所以便放弃了修道。

之后木全翔也就发现了自己再也没有饭可以吃了，对方也好像故意报复自己一般，更加经常的和鹤房汐恩卿卿我我，而且还不分时间不分场合，就像现在，教授还在讲台上将那令人昏昏沉沉的学术，而自己旁边的鹤房汐恩用书挡住了自己，书下的表情却是一脸享受。

从木全翔也的视线看去，川尻莲正跪在了鹤房汐恩的腿间，卖力的吞吐着对方的性器，粉白的小脸泛着红色，红润的唇瓣来回吞吐着。

教授那铿锵有力的声音搭配着桌面上传来的急匆匆的记笔记的声音，让木全翔也一时间听不到川尻莲那微弱的呻吟声，只剩了满脑子的妒意。

川尻莲轻轻瞥向木全翔也，半带藐视的的眼睛里充满了妖媚之意，情欲沾染的狐狸眼睛更令川尻莲此时显得十分妖冶。

感受到对方那充满诱惑意味的眼神后，木全翔也像是赌气般念出了咒语。

上一秒还在享受着的鹤房汐恩，下一秒就萎了，突然好生生一个人变成了狐狸，换谁谁不萎！

马上就能得到营养补充的川尻莲看到自己毛茸茸的爪子之后，心中特别愤懑，直接爬上了桌子，咬住了木全翔也的胳膊死死的不放开。

“抱歉教授，宠物跑出来了”

在众人的惊呼下和鹤房汐恩那怨恨的目光下，木全翔也再一次的拎着藏狐川尻莲的后颈肉离开了教室，找了一个没有人的教室就进去了。

刚进去木全翔也就将自己下的咒语解禁了，果然对方如同自己想的一样炸毛了，明明表情是气冲冲的，可是声音却格外的奶，特别可爱，本来就被对方撩影的性器此时越发的硬。

“你干什么，我差一点就能吃到了！”

“我也有”

“啊？什么？”

在看到对方那凸起来一块的牛仔裤之后，川尻莲一脸不可思议的看向对方问：“你真的愿意？你不是说喜欢我是错误的吗？”

“那鹤房汐恩喜欢你吗？”

“喜欢啊，虽然只在操我的时候才会说”

见对方又开始呆着脸一言不发，川尻莲只好跪在了对方的胯下，用牙齿轻轻咬住裤子上的锁扣，向下拉开，便看到了包在白色内裤里的性器，川尻莲伸出舌头轻轻的描绘着对方的形状，不一会儿，木全翔也那白色的内裤就已经变得湿哒哒的了。

在听到木全翔也浓重的喘息声之后，川尻莲得意的笑了，毕竟自己也算是gv界屈指一数的技术好。

川尻莲继续用牙齿慢慢咬着木全翔也的内裤顶端的边缘将其褪下，还没有等到川尻莲将其完全褪下，对方那被完全挑起的欲望便急不可待的弹了出来，直挺挺的打到了川尻莲的脸上。

木全翔也看到自己的欲望直接弹到了川尻莲的脸上，脸瞬间红了起来。

被突然打到的川尻莲，停顿了一下之后说：“哇没想到你看起来这么秀气，竟然这么大”

“少说话”

川尻莲这才将对方含进了嘴里，用口中的轻柔的舌头一次又一次的舔着，一次又一次的吮吸着，直到对方开始慢慢泄露出白色的液体。

木全翔也难耐的低吟了一声，喉结滑动，忍不住分开了自己的腿，按住了川尻莲的头，让他 含的更深。

水嫩的红唇含着他紫红的阴茎，脸颊因为吞咽微微凹陷着，受不了对方那轻轻挑拨似地动作，摁住了川尻莲的头，胯下开始挺进了起来。

性器一下子全部抵进了喉咙，川尻莲喉头一下子收紧了起来，但这却加剧了木全翔也的快感，对着那张清纯却布满情欲的脸，进进出出，最终全部射了进去。

“咳咳……”

川尻莲没想到对方的突然主导的动作，在对方射的时候还是如获至宝般的全部吞咽了下去，但奈何实在是太多了，又浓又稠，还有有一些白色的液体不受控制般的流了出来。

木全翔也呼吸粗重，不受控制的抓住了川尻莲的头，让对方仰起了头，川尻莲的脸色潮红，眼神充斥着情欲的朦胧，红润的唇上还流落着自己的液体，清纯又萎靡，情色又诱人。

川尻莲彷佛是露出了惋惜的神色，并没有站起来，仍然跪着将那根泛着水光的阴茎吸干净，甚至睾丸也不放过，轮流含在嘴里吮吸，直到舔的对方又射了一次，将其精液全部吃干净，才放开了木全翔也。

随着时间过得越来越快，一个月的时光马上就要过完了，今天也已经是最后一天了，川尻莲觉得自己最近也越来越焦虑了，而那个捉妖师却不为所动一样，没有一点感情，不仅自己怎样明示暗示，对方彷佛还是想时间一到就把自己赶出去。

不过自己也在对方的滋养下不仅脸色越来越红润，而且从一开始对木全翔也对自己是看不起的态度，到现有也已经演变到没有这么厌恶自己了，就像是昨天，自己在对方还没睡醒的时候趴在对方的腿中间，含着他的欲望，美名其曰说是因为自己饿了，木全翔也也只是揉了揉自己的脑袋放任自己了。

看到在客厅里正在看书的木全翔也，川尻莲悄悄的走了过去，想要吓对方一跳，却被对方抓了个原形，最后只能耷拉着耳朵乖巧的坐在了木全翔也的旁边。

“你这么开心的吗？”

“啊？为什么不开心”

对于对方突如其来的问题木全翔也显得非常疑惑。

“明天我就要走了！”

“为什么要走？“

木全翔也放下了手中的书，疑惑的看着对方。

“法衣的限制明天就没有了啊”

“哦”

“所以我能继续在这住下去吗？”

“只要你不老想着那方面的事就可以”

“好的好的，我可以去找汐恩”

“不行”

木全翔也义正言辞的打断了川尻莲。

？？？

“那我饿了怎么办”

“找我”   
……

川尻莲瞬间觉得对牛弹琴也不过如此了，眼前这个人怎么能这么没有情调啊！  
川尻莲瞬间觉得对牛弹琴也不过如此了，眼前这个人怎么能这么没有情调啊


	4. 完结

之后的一段日子里川尻莲总感觉自己像极了木全翔也的小娇妻，在木全翔也家里萎靡了一个周之后，川尻莲再也受不了像一个被包养的小白脸一样被木全翔也藏在家里了！慎重思考一番之后，川尻莲决定回以前工作室看看，还能不能继续工作了。

于是在隔日木全翔也出门之后，川尻莲便偷偷的跟在对方脚后搭上了地铁，来到了坐落于郊区的工作室。

可能是自己来的太早，夜幕还没有到来，工作室里冷冷清清，没有太多嘈杂的声音，川尻莲有点可惜没有见到同事们，走向了社长的办公室。

还没有等自己走向到办公室，就被一股力拽到了办公室隔壁的小会议室里了，等到自己缓过神来，就看到大平祥生用他那湿漉漉的眼睛看向自己。

“前辈好过分，都已经一个月没有来了，我还以为……还以为前辈辞职不干了。”

经对方这么一提醒，川尻莲这才想起了当天的尴尬情景，虽然知道木全翔也肯定会消除人类的记忆，但被大平祥生这么物质又委屈的抱怨着，川尻莲还是决定怪不好意思的。

“我这不是来复……职了嘛”

还没有等自己说完眼前的这个后辈就已经钻到了自己的怀里，软软糯糯的向自己抱怨着“以后前辈再也不能在消失这么久了！”

川尻莲瞬间心里涌上来一股暖流，犹如平静般的湖泊泛起层层的微波，半晌，心里都满是感激和喜悦，原来自己消失了这么久，是有人记得自己的。

从自己复完职出来，川尻莲便发现自己旁边的大平祥生便一直跟在自己身后。

“前辈要不要一起去吃晚饭？”

因为时间有些晚了，川尻莲本想回家赶紧做饭，但是在看到对方那紧张的神情，生怕自己拒绝他一样，这令川尻莲说不出任何拒绝对方的话了。

“好啊”

大平祥生一下子欢呼雀跃了出来，发现自己有点太丢人之后就立马收了回来，征得了川尻前辈的同意之后，他便带着莲来到了自己最喜欢吃的寿  
司店。

“前辈尝尝这个，这个超好吃的！”

“还有这个前辈，鱼子酱寿司真的是世界的瑰宝！”

“这一个这一个，前辈一定要尝尝”

大平祥生看到像一只小仓鼠一样嚼食的川尻莲，明明已经吃不下了，还是为了不拂去了自己的好意而努力吞咽着，还要留出嘴来回复自己，眼泪一下子就涌了上来。

“前辈真的太温柔了，明明都吃不下了还要为了我硬塞”

“没有没有很好吃的！”

还没有等大平祥生回答，就看到了一个黑发白衣的男子抓起了川尻前辈的手，一言不发冷着脸将川尻前辈拉了起来。

大平祥生总觉得这个没有表情的人格外眼熟，但却记不起到底是在哪里见过。

“跟我走”

“木全翔也你干嘛！我还没吃完东西呢！”

感受到川尻前辈的不情愿之后，大平祥生立马将川尻莲护在了身后。

“朋友这样不好吧，前辈明显不想跟你走”

木全翔也烦躁的看了看面前这个黄毛小子，要不是他，自己现在也不会这么生气，本来在学校里被各种学术虐了一天之后，兴高采烈想要回家看看自己的小藏狐，结果找不到人，不但找不到人，找到了还发现自己的小藏狐还在和“前炮友”在一起！而且这个黄毛小子还一脸爱意的看向自己的小藏狐。

但碍于自己刚刚的语气确实不太好，木全翔也被眼前这个黄毛小子憋得一句话也说不出来了，只能冷着脸看向川尻莲。

“翔也也没吃晚饭吧，先坐下来，祥生也先坐下来吧”

等到都坐下来之后，川尻莲又讪讪的朝大平祥生介绍道：“这是我朋友，木全翔也”

“不是朋友，是男朋友”

？？？！！！

别说大平祥生，就连川尻莲自己，都被对方这句话给吓到了。

“翔也你说什么？！”

还没等到川尻莲从震惊之中缓过来，就发现祥生含着眼泪，泪汪汪的问自己“前辈，真的是这样的吗？”

“不…不是吧”

“是”

像是宣示主权一般，木全翔也将手搭在了川尻莲的肩膀上。

“前辈…”

川尻莲被两面夹击的好不自在，只好讪讪的将自己面前的寿司推到了大平祥生面前。

“吃饭…吃饭…”

好不容易结束了这顿尴尬的晚饭，却没想到在分别的时候被祥生死死的攥住了一角，彷佛一个被遗弃的小孩一样子。川尻莲低声叹了口气，将木全翔也打发去给自己买奶茶了，对方虽然极不情愿，但还是乖乖去了。

“川尻莲揉了揉大平祥生那被微风吹乱的暖金色的头发，问道：“怎么了呢，祥生”

“川尻前辈……真的已经有男朋友了吗”

“其实我也不知道”

活了这么大岁数，怎么可能不知道大平祥生那满心满眼的爱意，从对方一进工作室开始就知道了，祥生会偷偷看自己，知道自己爱吃甜食会偷偷在拍摄的间隙塞给自己小蛋糕吃，在拍戏拍的晚了的时候，还会偷偷跟在自己身后，送自己回家，但就是不敢和自己说喜欢。

说没有动心那是不可能的，起初的起初，川尻莲是真的被对方那无微不至的照顾给感动到了，但自己终归是妖，且不说人妖殊途，就单单是不能一起陪伴至死就让川尻莲把那刚燃起的火苗硬生生掐断了，何必为了自己的一己私心耽误了对方呢。

“前辈很喜欢他吧”

顺着大平祥生的目光看，川尻莲看到了正在咖啡店买奶茶的木全翔也，对方那呆呆地样子实在是令自己苦笑不得，心中瞬间化为一汪春水浅浅的笑了起来。

“嗯，很喜欢”

大平祥生听到川尻莲这么说。

“为什么是他，这么久了川尻前辈就没有对我动过心吗，哪怕一点点也好”

为什么会喜欢上木全翔也呢，其实川尻莲自己也不知道，或许是因为对方总是呆呆的样子，亦或许是因为对方从来不会问自己索求什么。  
可能是因为妖的原因，也可能是因为自己性格天生懦弱的原因，从小到大都在被别人一次又一次的索取着。

自己还没有幻化成人形的时候，就因毛色好看而被拿去展示，成人形之后甚至还没有几年就要被送去和亲……

“对不起，我不应该这么逼前辈的“

“祥生这么温柔细腻的人值得更好的人，我不是那个更好的人啊“

“前辈……你明知道你就是那个最好的人”

川尻莲朝对方笑了笑并不说话，大平祥生一时间也不知道该说什么，只能抬头看着满天的雪花纷纷扰扰的飘落下来，将自己那温暖沸腾的心脏慢慢覆盖了起来。

“前辈如果不幸福的话，一定要来找我“

望着大平祥生那逐渐远去的背影，川尻莲的心脏彷佛被刀片割裂了一般，只觉得好痛，好痛。

但如果再给川尻莲一次机会，川尻莲也还会选择把这份爱情的苗头给掐断了，大平祥生就如同小太阳般的光芒耀眼，而自己是却最活在阴暗面里最底层的妖，有什么资格将太阳拉入阴暗里呢。

“附近的奶茶店关门了，是卡布奇诺，店员说也很甜“

在回去的路上雪花却不怎么飘了，只有零散几个还在慢悠悠的飞着，不愿意落地一般，川尻莲偷偷的将自己的手塞到了木全翔也的衣兜里，对方没有抗拒，将川尻莲的手摊开，十指交叉握了起来。

“你刚刚说你是我男朋友，真的假的啊？”

“真的”

“你都没问过我就要当我男朋友，我要是不答应呢？”

“你不答应吗？”

看着对方呆呆的样子，川尻莲一下子笑了出来说：“追到我，我就答应”

说完川尻莲便跑了起来，对方也跟着憨憨的跑了起来。

最后木全翔也是在自己的床上抓到的川尻莲，对方被自己压在身下，面色带着潮红，川尻莲的衣衫也已经在刚刚的打闹中脱得差不多了，此时正胸口大开着。

川尻莲看到对方那好不容易带有欲望的眼神，心中暗自窃喜，勾住了木全翔也的脖子，将他拉到自己的嘴边，伸出了自己的舌尖在他的唇边轻轻舔了舔，动作清浅却既具有挑逗意味。

木全翔也只觉得对方那柔软的唇瓣轻划过他的脸颊，轻咬着他的耳垂，令他彷佛活在了云雾里。

当木全翔也回过神来的时候，他已经将全面性的压住了川尻莲，自己的整个身子贴紧了对方的身子，吻的毫无章法。

川尻莲自始至终表现得十分配合，笑眼弯弯得看向对方。

“你笑什么？”

“笑处男”

木全翔也呆了一下，然后一手握住了川尻莲的脚踝，脱下了对方的裤子，迫使对方朝自己打开了双腿，将自己的性器抵在了对方的后面。

“还笑吗？”

川尻莲虽然表面上波澜不惊，但在真切的感受到自己身后的炽热的时候还是心有余悸的，就害怕自己面前的这个小处男突然兽性大发，不做任何润滑就进去。

“不是这样的，这样我们两个人都不会舒服的，我来教你”

川尻莲翻身跨坐在了木全翔也的身上，俯下身来亲吻他的唇，牵引着将对方的手指涂满了润滑油，然后移到了自己的后穴处，缓缓地探入了自己地后穴。

纵使已经有万分准备地川尻莲，在对方探入手指地时候，被异物感冲刺地还是忍不住呻吟了起来。

木全翔也躺在床上随着对方的动作有意识地一遍一遍在对方地小穴里扩张，体内地欲火被快速点燃着，伸手环住了川尻莲地上身，逐渐将第二根手指探进了对方的身体里。

“不错嘛，还知道举一反三了”

木全翔也满脸黑线，还没等对方完全适应了第二根手指，便将第三根手指伸了进去。

“啊……你干什么”被对方突然的动作川尻莲惊得叫出了声。

“你不是要举一反三吗？第三根来了”

川尻莲可以感受到木全翔也的三根手指在自己体内来回摩擦，扩张，在蹭到自己敏感点的时候一下子腰酸软了下去，倒在了对方的胸膛上。

“我忍不了了，可以了吗？”

像是故意般，木全翔也还故意向上顶了顶，用自己的下体蹭了蹭川尻莲的臀缝。

此时的川尻莲身体已经要软成一滩春水了，感受到对方那挑逗的动作，呻吟着将对方的手指拿了出去，随后双手扒开了自己那丰韵的臀瓣，露出自己那湿滑柔软的内穴，接着对准了对方那根直挺挺到阴茎，一点一点的坐了下去。

“啊…嗯…好大…”

小藏狐那紧致湿滑的小穴紧紧吸附着木全翔也的阴茎，初次感受到舒畅快感的他不禁眯起了眼睛，双手环上了对方的腰际，来回抚摸着。

感受到对方来回抚摸却不得手法的动作，川尻莲贴身凑到了木全翔也的唇边，将自己的唇瓣吻了上去，与对方的舌头交缠在一起，同时牵引着将木全翔也的手放到了自己的胸前，来回揉搓自己胸前的两粒。

木全翔也放佛发现了新大陆一般，来回揉捏着对方胸前的乳粒，时轻时重，引的对方连连呻吟，这让木全翔也的阴茎更加硬了起来。  
但是奈何对方那慢吞吞来回摇摆臀部，令木全翔也那滚烫的欲望丝毫不得抒解。

放弃了对川尻莲胸前的蹂躏，木全翔也将手移到了对方的臀部，加快了对方的速度。

川尻莲被突然加速了，一时间想要呻吟出声，担自己的唇还被对方侵占着，支支吾吾的发不出身声，至到口中的津液顺着下巴滑落下来。  
但即使这样，体内那迸发的欲望也只是稍微缓解了一点，最后木全翔也忍不住翻身将对方压在了身下。

木全翔也突然加重了自己的动作引得川尻莲娇喘连连，对方那毫无章法的很乱撞一通，但每次都能狠狠的碰触到自己的敏感点，这让川尻莲欲生欲死，双手也慢慢抚慰上了自己的下体，随着对方抽插的动作上下来回撸动。

“好深…慢点…你慢点…要坏了…”

初尝情欲的木全翔也怎么可能听得下去对方说的话，所有的话语在木全翔也这里都是完美的催情剂，惹得自己更深的插入了对方。

川尻莲被身上这个男人操弄的高潮迭起，无论怎么拜托对方，对方放佛听不到一样，不仅没有慢了下来，反而加快了起来，这直接把川尻莲送上了云端，没一会便发泄了出来。

在川尻莲酥麻感和快感遍布全身的时候，川尻莲感觉到自己体内的阴茎一抖一抖的。

木全翔也猛地抱紧了川尻莲，死死的扣紧了他柔软的腰肢，最后一个猛力的冲刺，让川尻莲在尖叫中迎来了致命的潮吹，小穴死死的咬住了木全翔也的凶器，几股滚烫的精液射进了自己体内，令川尻莲十分神清气爽。

在木全翔也抱着自己去洗澡的时候，川尻莲窝在对方的怀里问

“真的要和我沉沦下去，不修道了吗？”

“不了，有你就够了”


End file.
